Stheno
Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 20%. |img2 = Presence Concealment |name2 = Presence Concealment |rank2 = A+ |effect2 = Increases own critical star generation rate by 10.5%. |img3 = goddess essence |name3 = Goddess' Essence |rank3 = EX |effect3 = Increases own damage by 300. Increases own debuff resistance by 30%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank B= 150% Chance to reduce their defense by 20% for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Chance to Charm Male enemy for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Death Chance + |l1 = 100% |l2 = 125% |l3 = 137.5% |l4 = 143.8% |l5 = 150% |chargeeffect = Charm Chance + |c1 = 100% |c2 = 125% |c3 = 150% |c4 = 175% |c5 = 200% }} |-| Rank B+= Removes their buffs. |overchargeeffect = Chance to Charm Male enemy for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Death Chance + |l1 = 100% |l2 = 125% |l3 = 137.5% |l4 = 143.8% |l5 = 150% |2leveleffect = Defense - |2l1 = 20% |2l2 = 25% |2l3 = 27.5% |2l4 = 28.8% |2l5 = 30% |chargeeffect = Charm Chance + |c1 = 100% |c2 = 125% |c3 = 150% |c4 = 175% |c5 = 200% }} |-| Video= Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |5}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |4}} |33 = |8}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |16}} |43 = |4}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |2}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |4}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |7}} |72 = |3}} |81 = |9}} |82 = |8}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Quick performance by 15% while she is on the field. }} Biography Trivia * can be summoned from the tutorial summon. *She shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Nitocris (Assassin). *She shares the exact HP values at minimum with EMIYA, Anne Bonny & Mary Read (Archer) and Li Shuwen. *Each of the three Gorgon Sisters ( , Euryale, and Medusa) possesses a different Noble Phantasm type: Buster for Stheno, Arts for Euryale, and Quick for Medusa. *Second Attack buff of Whim of Goddess includes herself. Images Saint Graphs= stheno1.png|Stage 1 stheno2.png|Stage 2 stheno3.png|Stage 3 stheno4.png|Stage 4 Sthenoaf.png|April Fool |-| Icons= Sthenoicon.png|Stage 1 SthenoStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 SthenoStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 SthenoFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S041 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S041 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S041 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Sthenosprite1.png|Sprite 1 Sthenosprite2.png|Sprite 2 Sthenosprite3.png|Sprite 3 S041 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S041 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S041 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo041.png|NP Logo |-| Expression Sheets= Stheno 1.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1) Stheno 2.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2) Stheno 3.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3) |-| Craft Essences= Snakewithlove.png|Snake Chocolate (with Love) (Valentine CE) 220.png|Glitter of the Goddess (Stheno) 229.png|All Three Forms CE806.png|Miss Sailor in White Uniform CE1115.png|Twin Star Divas |-| Others= Murder at the KOGETSUKAN Stheno CG.png|Stheno CG (Murder at the KOGETSUKAN Story) Stheno 01.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 3 Stheno 02.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 3 Category:Fate/Hollow Ataraxia Category:Greek Servants Category:Divine Category:Septem